


tutaj wszyscy się trochę boimy

by matrioszkaa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, M/M, POV Michael Clifford
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrioszkaa/pseuds/matrioszkaa
Summary: "- Tutaj wszyscy się trochę boimy, Miki - odparł Calum, łapiąc go za rękę. "
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 2





	tutaj wszyscy się trochę boimy

\- Prawda jest taka, że jeśli sam się przed sobą nie przyznasz się, co czujesz, nikt nie zrozumie tego za ciebie - powiedział mu Calum, rozplątując ich dłonie. Michael wiedział, że przyjaciel miał dość. Dość czekania, dość tłumienia uczuć, dość kłamania, dość fałszywego uśmiechu, dość mówienia mu, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wiedział, że chciał jego. Chciał poczuć go całego razem ze wszystkimi emocjami, które się na niego składały. Wiedział ile dla niego znaczył, ale już dłużej nie potrafił. - Przepraszam, Miki, ale ja już tak nie mogę. 

Michael powinien być mu wdzięczny, że tyle wytrzymał w niepewności. Że potrafił się z nim chować, szeptać po kątach, udawać na wywiadach, że nic między nimi nie było. Powinien się mu kłaniać i całować po stopach, że to znosił mimo jego ciągłej niepewności, która nie potrafiła minąć, chociaż Calum oddawał mu wszystko - całą swoją miłość, cały swój czas, swoje ogromne uczucie i cierpliwość. Calum był przy nim, kiedy Miki zaczynał rozumieć siebie, swoją odmienność; coś co na początku strasznie go przerażało, przy nim stawało się normalne i proste. Więcej pojmował, dużo czytał, kształcił się, bo chciał wiedzieć. Ale jednocześnie wciąż nie potrafił powiedzieć o sobie, że był gejem. Nie zliczył ile razu stawał przed lustrem i patrząc sobie prosto w oczy, próbował powiedzieć te słowa. 

_ Jestem gejem.  _

_ Cześć Miki, jesteś gejem i bądź z tego dumny.  _

Wspierał społeczność LGBT. Był na kilku paradach równości, z ochotą wieszał tęczową flagę na statywie mikrofonu i nosił kolorowe przypinki przy bluzach, ale jednocześnie było to coś trudnego dla niego, coś z czym mimo Caluma nie potrafił do siebie przyjąć. Wiedział, że zarówno Luke jak i Ashton nie mieliby z tym problemu. Pamiętał jak przyjęli i wsparli Caluma, gdy zrobił swój coming out. Wszyscy troje wskoczyli na niego, mocno go do siebie tuląc i zapewniając, że nic się nie zmieni - bo niby co miałoby się zmienić? Calum nadal był tym samym Calumem, którego poznali w szkole. Wciąż tak samo się śmiał, był tym samym szalonym i czasami głupim kolesiem, dla którego nie było rzeczy niemożliwych. Nadal potrafił palnąć okropną bzdurę na jakiś temat, także nikt nigdy nie wiedział jak zareagować. Bywał obrzydliwy i niechlujny, robił sobie najgłupsze na świecie tatuaże i rysował sobie po dłoni, gdy długopis wpadł mu w ręce i za bardzo mu się nudziło. 

Był również dumny z bycia częścią społeczności LGBTQ+ i widać było jaką ulgę mu przyniosło, że mógł w końcu powiedzieć o tym chłopakom, a z czasem i reszcie świata. Oczywiście, że nie dla wszystkich było to coś dobrego i pozytywnego. Michael nadal pamiętał te nieliczne komentarze, które negatywnie odwoływały się do Caluma tuż po jego coming oucie. Nadal pamiętał jak chłopak starał się być silny i odważny przed innymi, łamiąc się wewnętrznie gdy nikt nie patrzył. Ile go to wszystko kosztowało. Ale podniósł się z tego. Więc Michael naprawdę się nie dziwił, że Calum miał dość. Odszedł, bo nie chciał się już dłużej ukrywać. Nie po to wyszedł z szafy, żeby ponownie do niej dobrowolnie wejść. Nie ważne jak mocno by nie kochał Michaela. I on o tym wiedział. 

\- Nie będę ci mówił, co powinieneś zrobić, Miki - zaczął Luke, pochylając się nad kuflem piwa. Był jedynym, z którym mógł porozmawiać. Ashton trzymał stronę Caluma i nie dziwił się temu. Najstarszy z zespołu już nie raz jasno się wyraził na temat tego jak Michael traktował Caluma. Że był egoistą, niesprawiedliwy i nie fair. Że w ogóle nie myślał o uczuciach mulatach, chowając się za maską niezdecydowania i niepewności. Tymczasem Luke próbował zrozumieć. Wejść w jego buty. Poznać jego spojrzenie na tą sytuację, jego uczucia i myśli. - Domyślam się jak cholernie trudno musi ci być w tym momencie. Cały czas myślałeś, że jesteś hetero aż zacząłeś inaczej patrzeć na kumpla i wszystko szlag trafił. 

\- To jest bardziej złożone, Luke - powiedział w końcu, patrząc wszędzie byle nie na kolegę. Nie w jego niebieskie oczy pełne pytań, na które chciał znać odpowiedzieć. Żałował, że go zaprosił na piwo. Że wyszedł ze swojego mieszkania do tłumu ludzi, którzy byli tak różni, głośni, jedni pewniejsi od drugich. Że tak wiele osób ich rozpoznało i chciało z nimi zdjęcia, przez co nie mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. - To nie tak, że doszedłem do wniosku, że mogę być gejem tylko przez Caluma - kontynuował, ściszając głos. Był to pierwszy raz kiedy miałby komuś powiedzieć o tym, co w nim siedziało. Pierwszy raz kiedy miał opowiedzieć tą historię. Coś czego nie opowiedział nawet Calumowi, bo… Właściwie nie wiedział czemu, ale czy gdyby ją powiedział, chłopak by został?

\- Miki, jeśli nie jesteś gotów by cokolwiek powiedzieć, nie mów nic na siłę. 

\- Tylko że ja nie wiem, Luke, co mam robić. To bolesne. Jeszcze parę dni temu trzymałem go za rękę, całował go, przytulałem się do niego. Zjedliśmy wspólne śniadanie, oglądaliśmy bajki, zamówiliśmy jedzenie i spędziliśmy cały dzień w łóżku. A dzisiaj jestem z tobą w pubie, w centrum Los Angeles, użalając się nad sobą i nie wiedząc jak dalej pokierować swoim życiem, bo bez niego go nie mam. Bez Caluma nie istnieję. 

\- Więc mu to powiedz. - Luke uśmiechnął się szeroko, z nutką tej cholernej czułości, którą widział u niego za każdym razem, gdy cieszył się z czyjegoś szczęścia. - Pojedź do Caluma i opowiedz mu o swoich uczuciach, Michael. Powiedz mu jak się czujesz bez niego i jak z nim. Opowiedz mu o każdej myśli i uczuciu. 

\- Calum chce bym zrobił coming out. Nie potrafię. Boję się. 

\- Michael…. Czy to ma związek z twoją przeszłością, którą wyparłeś ze świadomości? - Luke ostrożnie dobierał słowa, jakby bojąc się, że jedno źle wypowiedziane całkowicie załamie Michaela. Blondyn wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, ściskając go, dodając mu otuchy i wsparcia, czyli tego, co potrzebował najmocniej. Michael potrzebował wiedzieć, że miał obok siebie przyjaciela, któremu mógł to wszystko powiedzieć. Najpierw jemu, a później, gdy będzie miał wystarczająco dużo odwagi, Calumowi. - Spokojnie, Miki. Jestem tutaj. 

Ale Michael wiedział, że to nie Luke jest osobą, która powinna to usłyszeć, tylko Calum. To nie Luke mu się podobał i to nie do niego miał uczucia tylko do Caluma. To ten mały, zabawny nowozelandczyk zasługiwał na prawdę i szczerość. I po spojrzeniu Luke’a wiedział, że i on zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Zobaczył to w jego uśmiechu i tym jak westchnął, robiąc przy tym swoją minę. 

\- Powiedz mu to jak najszybciej, Michael. Po prostu powiedz to w sposób, w jaki chciałeś powiedzieć mi. Bez żadnego przygotowania, bez planu. Całkowicie spontanicznie. Nie wątpię, że to będzie ciężkie, ale nikt nie powiedział, że uczucia są proste. Wyduś z siebie to, co skrywałeś w sobie przez te wszystkie lata, z czego dosłownie nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Nie bój się prawdy, Michael. 

\- Rany, odkąd stałeś się taki mądry, co?

\- Odkąd moich dwóch kumpli dojrzało do tego, by podzielić się ze światem swoimi tajemnicami i strachem. Odkąd moi dwaj kumple pokazali mi, że ważniejsza jest prawda z samym sobą niż cokolwiek innego. Odkąd moi przyjaciele chodzą z podniesioną głową i nawet jeśli się czegoś boją, nie pokazują tego. 

\- Ja jeszcze się niczym z światem nie podzieliłem - zaoponował słabo Michael, pijąc na odwagę. Luke uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując dołeczek w policzku. 

\- Ale się podzielisz. Zbliża się parada równości w Los Angeles, nie chcesz wziąć w niej udziału, trzymając Caluma za rękę? Nie chcesz tam być razem ze swoim chłopakiem, otoczony innymi dumnymi ludźmi, idąc pod tęczową flagą?

\- Chcę tam też was. 

\- Nie okłamuj się, Miki. To Calum jest tym najważniejszym. 

Oczywiście, że tak. Tylko on się liczył i nikt poza nim. On i to, że naprawdę nie chciał by odszedł jeszcze dalej niż do tej pory. Chciał go znowu do siebie przyciągnąć. Całować. przytulić. Obejrzeć telewizję. Chciał znowu się obok niego obudzić i spędzić z nim dzień. Nie chciał się kłócić, sprzeczać i wywołać u niego łez. Chciał, żeby Calum wiedział jak wiele dla niego znaczył. By poczuł się kochany. Żeby nie myślał, że Michael się go wstydził. 

\- Jak stoimy z grafikiem na następne dni? - spytał, kończąc piwo. 

\- Jutro dwa wywiady, później nagrania do dwóch programów i pojutrze jedna sesja zdjęciowa z samego rana. Następnie dzień przerwy i znowu coś. Wymyśliłeś coś?/

\- Jeszcze nie - odparł tajemniczo, będąc już w o wiele lepszym humorze niż na początku ich spotkania. 

Dom Mikeya bez wesołych dźwięków wydawanych przez Caluma był smutny. Chłopak spędził u niego miesiące nim wszystko przekreślił swoim milczeniem i niezdecydowaniem. Zdążył się do niego przyzwyczaić; do tego jak śpiewał nieznane nikomu piosenki, jak razem z bohaterami znanych seriali wypowiadał dialogi, jak próbował gotować i mu się to nie udawało. Mikey tęsknił nawet za tym, że musiał czekać na łazienkę długie godziny nim Calum się nad nim nie zlitował, otwierając mu drzwi w samym ręczniku, z tym piekielnym uśmiechem na ustach, którego nigdy nie krył. 

Było smutno, pusto i cicho - dokładnie tak samo zanim chłopak prawie z nim nie zamieszkał - nim nie uruchamiał jakieś gry i nie włączał na cały regulator playlisty na Spotify, odcinając się od nadmiaru swoich myśli i poczucia samotności. Calum pojawił się w idealnym momencie jego życia. Zaraz po skończeniu kilkuletniego (udawanego) związku z Crystal, nim wszystkie emocje i uczucie z tym związane nie zaczęły być zbyt bolesne i dotkliwe do takiego stopnia, że nie potrafiłby nawet poprawnie udzielić odpowiedzi na zadawane pytania podczas wywiadów. Calum stopniowo zaczął zostawać u niego swoje rzeczy, najpierw szczoteczkę do zębów, później kilka koszulek, parę bokserek aż doszło do tego, że jego rzeczy wypełniały dwie szuflady. A później to wszystko zniknęło, bo nie potrafił się przed nim otworzyć. Zablokował się na to. Nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć tych słów na głos, chociaż w myślach już nie raz je wypowiadał - tak było prościej. Gdyby tylko Calum potrafił je przeczytać, prawdopodobnie siedzieliby teraz na kanapie ponownie oglądając jeden z głupszych seriali jaki tylko udałoby się im znaleźć. 

\- Szlag - warknął, z całą siłą uderzając w ścianę, nie potrafiąc już dłużej nad sobą zapanować. Rozpadał się. Kawałek po kawałku. Nie sądził, że do tego dojdzie. Nigdy siebie o to nie podejrzewał. Nie miał śmiałości uważać, że to wszystko było aż tak mocne. 

\- Dlaczego bałem się wtedy ci wszystko powiedzieć? - spytał siebie, uderzając raz po raz, karząc się na swoje tchórzostwo. Za nie mówienie, za uciekanie. Traktując siebie najgorzej. - Dlaczego muszę być takim kretynem? Dlaczego… nie potrafiłem cię przy sobie zatrzymać? 

Następnego dnia wszyscy patrzyli na jego owiniętą bandażem dłoń, nikt jednak nie zadał ani jednego pytania. Luke patrzył na niego smutno, Ashton ze wściekłością i miną jasno sugerującą, że mu się należało, a Calum.. Calum nie patrzył mu w oczy. Unikał jego spojrzenia, nawet się nie przywitał. Jego brązowe oczy utkwione były tylko w bandażach, jakby próbował się dowiedzieć, co się stało bez konieczności rozmawiania z nim. Michael nic nie powiedział. Widział jak dziennikarka chce o to zapytać, ale jej wzrok co chwilę uciekał na kogoś zza nimi, ich menadżer musiał wyraźnie dać jej do zrozumienia, że ma o to nie pytać, że to nie było ważne dla wywiadu. Więc nikt się nie dowiedział prawdy o bandażu Michaela, jego smutku i cierpieniu Caluma. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego nagle między Michaelem a Caluma siedział Luke i Ashton. Dlaczego żaden z nich nawet na siebie nie patrzył, nie śmiał się z tego, co drugi powiedział. 

\- Dobra, panowie - menedżer zatrzymał ich, gdy byli po ostatniej rzeczy tego dnia i stali na parkingu przed swoimi samochodami. Widać było jak Calum niemalże biegł do swojego auta, jak już trzymał w dłoni kluczyki i jedyne o czym marzył to odpalenie silnika i wyjechanie stamtąd. Każdy z nich spojrzał na niego, czekając na ciąg dalszy. - Co z wami? Ostatnim czasem byliście nierozłączni - pokazał na Caluma i Michaela, którzy wciąż na siebie nie patrzyli - a teraz traktujecie się jak nieznajomi. Co się co cholery stało?

\- Nic - uciął krótko Calum i nie czekając na odpowiedzieć kogokolwiek, wsiadł do auta. Odpalił silnik i wyjechał sprzed budynku. Wszyscy spojrzeli w ślad za nim, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Menedżer westchnął ciężko, uciskając przegrodę nosa, jakby to miało mu w czymkolwiek pomóc. 

\- Mikey, cokolwiek się stało, jeśli możesz to naprawić, zrób to. Nie chcę mieć złej atmosfery w bandzie. Zbliża się wasza trasa koncertowa, wzmożone promo, licznie sesje zdjęciowe. Jeśli masz jechać do niego o północy z pudełkiem jego ulubionych czekoladek i kwiatami, zrób to do cholery.

\- Ty… My… Chwila, co?

Michael nie rozumiał. Czy menadżer wiedział o wszystkim? Czy wiedział, że on i Calum ewidentnie mieli się ku sobie? Że coś ich łączyło, a mimo to nie miał z tym problemu? Niby jak to możliwe? Czy menadżer nie powinien chcieć za wszelką cenę ukrywać homoseksualizmu swoich klientów, by nie psuć ich wizerunku, marketingu czy czegoś tam jeszcze? Czemu on zachowywał się tak jakby to wszystko było dla niego całkowicie normalne i akceptowalne? Co się stało? W nocy trafił do innego wymiaru, w którym ich szefostwo wyrażało głębokie wsparcie dla LGBTQ+ i nie chciało ich ukrywać, a wręcz przeciwnie? Przekonywali do ujawnienia się i życia w zgodzie ze sobą? To tak w ogóle można?

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Mam oczy i widzę pewne rzeczy. Widziałem jak się zmieniłeś przy nim. Częściej się śmiałeś, stałeś się bardziej otwarty, więcej rzeczy dodawałeś na Instagram w związku ze społecznością LGBTQ+. Trochę się skomplikowało, co?

Ashton i Luke stali obok i się im przesłuchiwali, nie mówiąc ani słowa, a z ich twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać. Dosłownie nic. Michael westchnął ciężko, przeczesując włosy palcami. Czy to był moment, w którym musiał mu wszystko wyjaśnić, czy jednak jeszcze nie? Czy mógł po prostu odwrócić się do niego plecami i uciec jak Calum? 

\- Odrobinę. Jednak naprawię to - obiecał nie tylko im ale przede wszystkim sobie. 

\- Pamiętaj, kwiaty i czekoladki. Albo w przypadku Caluma, nowy bas.

\- Dzięki, wezmę to pod uwagę - Michael uśmiechnął się słabo, wsiadając do własnego auta. Spojrzał jeszcze na kumpli i widząc ich minimalne uśmiechy, szczególnie u Ashtona, wiedział, że będzie dobrze. Musiało być, prawda? Calum zasługiwał na prawdę, a gdy ją dostanie… Czy jednak wybaczy mu tak łatwo i szybko?

Po następnej serii uśmiechania się, bycia miłym, udawania, że pytania były ciekawe i nowe, nastąpił koniec na ten dzień. Mogli się rozejść, zająć się swoimi sprawami, oddać się nic nie robieniu, słodkiej rozrywce i odpoczynkowi. Michael czekał aż Calum pierwszy odjedzie do domu, wcześniej zamieniając kilka słów z Lukiem i Ashtonem, wciąż go ignorując i próbując na niego nie patrzeć, co jednak było trudne i praktycznie niewykonalne. Jego spojrzenie co chwilę szło w kierunku Michaela, widział tęsknotę i smutek. Widział jak chciał coś powiedzieć, ale blokował się, wracając do rozmowy z pozostałymi. W końcu odjechał, zostawiając za sobą obłok szarego dymu. Dopiero jak zniknął za zakrętem, Michael podszedł do nich. 

\- Wieczorem będzie na plaży w Santa Barbara - zaczął Luke, który miał za zadanie dowiedzieć się, jakie Calum miał plany na dzisiaj. Michael, mimo tego jak mocno go kochał i pragnął go przeprosić, nie chciał biegać po całym mieście w poszukiwaniu jednego basisty.- Tylko nie wie dokładnie o której. W każdym razie ma być sam. 

\- Jeżeli tego nie naprawisz, Mikey, wiedz, że cię zabiję - zagroził mu Ashton i Mikey wiedział, że mówił serio. Był całkowicie lojalny i oddany. Nie chciał by Calum cierpiał dłużej i więcej niż dotąd. - Ale trzymam kciuki, naprawdę. 

Michael kupił wszystkie ulubione słodycze Caluma i wrzucił je do ozdobnej torebki. Po drodze na plaże zaopatrzył się jeszcze w butelki ich ulubionego piwa i pojechał prostą drogą prosto na plażę w Santa Barbara. Na plażę, na której po raz pierwszy powiedzieli sobie o swoich uczuciach, nie nazywając ich jeszcze tymi dwoma słowami. Wtedy pierwszy raz się kochali, na piasku, w świetle księżyca, mając całkowicie gdzieś to, czy zostaną nakryci, czy nie. Doskonale znał dokładne miejsce, w którym będzie Calum, zawsze wybierał to samo. 

Gdy zaparkował samochód tuż przed zejściem na piasek, auto Caluma już tam stało. Dotykając maski doszedł do wniosku, że nadal była ciepła, więc chłopak przyjechał niewiele wcześniej od niego. Nie ściągając butów, ruszył w kierunku oceanu, odbijając w lewo, w miejsce, w którym było niewiele ludzi, a turystów tym bardziej. Nie myślał o niczym. Ani o dokładnych słowach, które chciał mu powiedzieć, ani o całej reszcie. Po prostu szedł przed siebie, na spotkanie z ukochaną osobą. 

Calum siedział w połowie szerokości plaży. Za sobą miał wzgórza, na których stały eleganckie wille otoczone drzewami, a przed sobą bezkres oceanu. Spokojny, przerażający, tajemniczy. Michael bez słowa usiadł obok niego, zachowując niewielki dystans na wypadek, gdyby Calum nie czuł się komfortowo w związku z tą bliskością. Podał mu torebkę uśmiechając się lekko. 

\- Możemy porozmawiać, Cal? - spytał, używając zdrobnienia, które wiedział, że chłopak lubił. Brązowooki spojrzał najpierw do wnętrza torebki, później na Michaela, znowu do torebki i na ocean. W końcu skinął głową, odkładając na bok prezent. Następnie podał mu piwo, otworzył je i dając mu jedno, zaczął mówić. Całkowicie spokojnie, bez pośpiechu i nerwów. - Na początek, bardzo cię przepraszam. Naprawdę. Zranienie ciebie nigdy nie było na mojej liście rzeczy do zrobienia przed śmiercią. Nigdy nie chciałem być wobec ciebie nieuczciwy, uciekać przed uczuciami. Nigdy nie chciałem potraktować ciebie w ten sposób. Przepraszam. 

\- Jasne, Miki - odparł, przeciągając samogłoski. Michael uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, ponieważ jeśli Calum zwrócił się do niego zdrobnieniem, był to naprawdę dobry znak. Obaj pociągnęli łyk piwa w tym samym czasie, na co się zaśmiali. Zaraz jednak Calum spoważniał, przypominając mu, że wciąż był na niego zły. 

\- Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć. O prawdopodobnym powodzie, dla którego zachowałem się w ten sposób Dlaczego nie potrafiłem wcześniej wyjść z tobą na ulicę, mocno trzymając się za rękę i zwyczajnie być dumnym z tego kim jestem. 

\- A mianowicie? 

Michael wziął głęboki wdech i wydech. Przez chwilę patrzył w ocean, próbując pozbierać wszystkie myśli, które latały wolno wokół jego głowy. Przymknął oczy, wciągając specyficzny zapach wody i plaży. Zapach, który zaprowadził go z powrotem do Sydney, ich rodzinnego miasta, na jedną z plaż, z podobnym widokiem. Wrócił do dnia, który dzielił z innym chłopakiem. Opalonym surferem w bermudach w palmy i piaskiem na torsie. Widział jego orzechowe oczy i ten psotny uśmiech, który naprawdę zamieszał w jego życiu. 

\- Zanim zaczęliśmy być znani i wylecieliśmy do Europy, poznałem kogoś. Chłopaka. Spędzaliśmy razem czas, zakochałem się w nim. Nic nie zapowiadało katastrofy. Pewnego dnia wyznałem mu swoje uczucia, a on… cóż. Skopał je. Najprościej mówiąc. Skopał, pogniótł i wyrzucił do oceanu. Nabijał się ze mnie, mówił, że nie jest cholernym pedziem i nigdy nie będzie. Że to co miał ze mną, to tylko kumpelstwo i nic poza tym. Że muszę być jakiś pojebany skoro sądziłem, że ze mną będzie. Parę osób ze szkoły i z naszego wspólnego otoczenia się o tym dowiedziało. Nie dawali mi żyć. Wciąż pisali jakieś chore rzeczy, doprowadzili mnie do takiego stanu, że się na to wszystko zamknąłem. Zacząłem wypierać z siebie, że jestem gejem, bo nie chciałem znowu przez to przechodzić. Podobali mi się później inni mężczyźni, między innymi ty, ale nie potrafiłem… Nie potrafiłem się znowu otworzyć. Bałem się. To co powiedziałeś, że nikt za mnie nie zrozumie moich uczuć, to było tak celne, że jeszcze mocniej mnie przeraziło. Nie miałeś obowiązku wiedzieć, co czuję. Nie musiałeś tego rozumieć, bo nie potrafisz czytać w myślach. Jednak dopiero to, że odszedłeś pokazało mi ile tracę, wciąż się bojąc. Miałem nadzieję, że Crystal mi pomoże przestać się bać. Nie byłem z nią naprawdę. Nasza relacja nigdy nie była romantyczna w takim sensie jak każdy myślał. Nie spałem z nią, ale czasami miło było się do niej przytulić, jak do przyjaciółki, siostry. Nie całowałem się z nią, chyba że byliśmy gdzieś na ulicy i ludzie robili nam zdjęcia. Tak głęboko się schowałem w tej szafie, że wykorzystywałem ją do tego by nikt nie plotkował na mój temat, bym znowu nie musiał zmagać się z tymi negatywnymi komentarzami. Nie chciałem by nazywali mnie pedałem lub pedofilem lub jakkolwiek inaczej. Byłem przerażony. 

\- Tutaj wszyscy się trochę boimy, Miki - odparł Calum, łapiąc go za rękę. Mocno go ścisnął, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. - Nie powinieneś tego przede mną ukrywać. Już na samym początku powinieneś mi powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Nie nalegałbym. Teraz rozumiem czemu się bałeś, ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz też dlaczego ja zachowałem się w taki a nie inny sposób. Nie wiedziałem, co czujesz. Nie miałem pewności, czy dla ciebie to wszystko jest prawdziwe i szczere. Byłem trochę przytłoczony bo chciałem wiedzieć. Mieć pewność, że nie jestem jedynym który się tak czuje. 

\- Z całą pewnością nie jesteś jedyny - odparł Miki, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Calum, tak cholernie mi ciebie brakowało. 

\- Mi ciebie też, Miki. Mi ciebie też. Kocham cię. 

Miki uśmiechnął się szeroko, kładąc rękę na policzki chłopaka. Patrząc na niego, mocno go pocałował, lekko skubiąc jego dolną wargę. 

\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Cal. 

Ulicami Los Angeles ponownie przeszła najbardziej kolorowa parada. Tęczowe flagi mieszały się z innymi, tworząc jedną wielką mozaikę. Pod nimi szli najszczęśliwsi, najdumniejsi ludzie na świecie, wspierający siebie nawzajem, a także będący wspierani przez swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę. Wśród nich, był Michael i Calum. Trzymając się za ręce, szli ramię w ramię, uśmiechając się do siebie szeroko, w flagami na plecach. 

\- Już nie masz powodu do strachu - szepnął mu Calum, gdy zatrzymali się na chwilę. Obok nich tłum wiwatował po słowach jednej z Drag Queen, która do nich przemawiała, stojąc na ozdobionej platformie. - Tutaj wszyscy są twoją rodziną, Miki. Nikt ci nie pozwoli zrobić krzywdy. 

\- Już nie chcę się bać, Calum. - Odparł, kradnąc mu jeden pocałunek po drugim. 

Nie interesowały go nagłówki, paparazzie, komentarze czy pytania. Najważniejsze było to, że był szczęśliwy i kochany. I już naprawdę się nie bał. 


End file.
